Destruction of Midian
"No home is forever." - Baphomet The Destruction of Midian was an event which featured in Clive Barker's 1988 fantasy-horror novel Cabal, his 1990 film adaptation Nightreed, and the comic book franchise of the same name. Overview When Baphomet's chosen, Cabal, was captured in the cemetery of Midian by the Shere Neck Police Department (who believed him to be the serial killer Button Face), the department's head, Captain Eigerman realised that Cabal was something not human, and that he was not alone. He quickly gathered the Sons of the Free, along with fallen priest Father Ashberry and set out for Midian. The violently xenophobic Sons of the Free, who appeared to be some kind of survival cult which upheld the philosophy of the Tribes of the Sun of old, descended upon Midian equipped with everything from automatic weapons to flamethrowers to light antitank launchers with the express purpose of wiping the Nightbreed from the face of the Earth. Searching the graveyard, the Sons encountered an unwary Ohnaka and dragged him into the sunlight whereupon he exploded. Hearing the sound of a saddened 'Breed closing it's crypt door, Eigerman knew that the Tribes of the Moon dwelt not in the cemetery, but beneath it and the Sons entered the catacombs to purge the so-called abominations, wreaking terrible havoc amongst the unprepared 'Breed. During this phase, Cabal had been rescued by Lori, Rachel and Narcisse, and, having returned to Midian saw the destruction brought down upon the subterranean city. With Cabal's return, many residents found heart and fought back, but for the most part they were outclassed by the Sons' enormous firepower. Cabal, realising that Midian's only hope was to reach Baphomet, descended to the Tabernacle, where Baphomet delivered to him an unnamed gift and bade him lead the remnants of the Tribes of the Moon to a safe haven. Thereafter, Baphomet was divided into "parts" and carried off by other members of the 'Breed. Seeing that Midian was about to fall and knowing that the efforts of the Nightbreed who were capable of fighting were insufficient to stall them long enough to give the remainder any chance of escape, Cabal convinced their self-appointed leader Lylesburg to release the Berserkers, terrifying living weapons from the Great War. The two succeeded in setting the Berserkers free, but Lylesburg fell in the process. With the intervention of the nigh-indestructible Berserkers, the Sons of the Free were put to rout and all but destroyed, although by that time Midian was finished, its caverns in flames and its stonework reduced to little more than rubble. Midian was now a home for nobody. Aftermath Cabal gathered what he could of the refugee Tribes of the Moon and hid them away in the barn of a friendly rancher, though by this time they numbered in the dozens rather than the thousands that had been. Honouring his promise to Baphomet, he then embarked upon a search for a new place which his people could call home, promising that he would return for them once he found what he sought. Nightbreed Who Fought the Sons of the Free * Cabal * Peloquin * Narcisse * Shuna Sassi * The Berserkers * Leroy Gomm * Lude Category:Monster History Category:Clive Barker Category:Tribes of the Moon